The Grandfather Clock
The Clock He woke up very late every night. The grandfather clock his father gave him started to ring every time at the same time. He could have thrown it away already, if it wasn’t for his father’s will. Ever since he had it, he started to have nightmares, he told me. Nightmares, that includes clocks and death, which will leave him drenched in cold sweat. He would just go back to sleep. The next day his friend, Laura, moved over. She told him that it’s been a while since they saw each other. They had a fun time together at the park. Although whenever he looks around he can see the Grandfather clock at his peripheral vision, which I found odd after he told the story to me. He told Laura about it, but she told him she didn’t saw any grandfather clock around during their date. He would tell me someone would whisper in his brain and say, “Time is ticking..” He would consult me, and have him tested for any mental issues. The results were always leading to him having no mental disorders at all. The next night was the breaking point as it seems. The next day, unfortunately, he died of a car accident. Laura was weeping bitterly over the loss of her fiancé. The police gave me a note; it said that if he dies I would have the clock.” I ended the story there. I was being interviewed by the social media and didn’t talk further. I can’t bring up the story of the loss of my best friend anymore. I came home late as usual, and fell asleep. At exactly 12:00 PM, I heard the grandfather clock ring. I just shrugged it off, and drifted off to sleep as usual. The next day I drove back to work. Oddly enough it was very silent. Normally at this time of day I would have a lot of patients, and my secretary wasn’t there. What made it even odder is that I can hear clock ticking. I remember taking out the batteries, but how? I shrugged it off, and looked at the calendar. I just recognized it was Sunday. Stupid of me, my day off is every Sunday. I just drove back home. I got nothing to do as I got back. It was very silent you could hear the grandfather clock ticking. Later on, I drifted off to dream world. I just got a disturbing nightmare. There were clocks around me, and they were all ticking at once. I wandered around the barren wasteland, and when I turned around to see a figure. “Hello?” I called out to him. It looked to me, and it started to give me a huge smile. That’s when it struck me. It was the hooded figure my friend, Carter, was talking about. “You! You are-" The thing started to laugh. “Correct. I’m the one who appeared before your friend, Carter.” It pulled out a scythe from its body, and came at me. I tried to run as quick as I can, without turning back. I got myself cornered in the wall, and as the scythe came on contact with me, I woke up in the middle of the night. “Time is ticking, dear Claire.” It told me in my mind. The grandfather clock started to ring. I looked at the time, 12:00 PM. “Haha… What a terrible nightmare.” I said to myself. I took a glass of water, and went back to sleep. The next day, I came to work as fast as I can. My secretary told me that a patient needs surgery, right here right now. The patient is in a very severe situation. As the surgery went on, the worst it got. What made me even more nervous is the fact that I can hear the grandfather clock ticking. We all looked at the monitor, and saw that the patient was dying. “Tick. Tock. Time’s up.” The voice from last night echoed in my brain. On that note, I looked at the monitor, and it was a flat line. “Time of death..9:20 AM.” I said. I drove back home, and I started to have hallucinations. I started to fall asleep, when I woke up in alert I almost hit a car, but the car avoided me, hitting the other car against the wall. I went out and tried ran towards the car. “Tick. Tock. Game Over.” The voice echoed in my mind. The cars exploded, and I got knocked unconscious from the blast radius. I woke up to find myself in an hospital bed. A few weeks later, I was charged out of the hospital. When I went back home, I sat down on my bed and thought about the misfortune that happened around me. After that I decided to write this story of mine here in this forum. To warn all of you, to never accept any kind of clock, especially the grandfather clock inherited to me. After nights of research, I discovered everyone who had this clock always had misfortunes, and bad endings. Fr43kjfatgw Epilogue The next day, the secretary found Claire dead facing the computer. When she opened the computer, she saw a .wav file, and decided to play it. All she heard at first was the ticking of the grandfather clock. Then she heard a voice that said: “Tick tock, Claire. Tick. Tock.” Then she heard a noise, that sounded like Claire getting hit in the head, and hitting the keyboard. After that she heard the Grandfather clock ring, and static was the rest.. Claire’s secretary decided to burn the grandfather clock, but the next day she was found burnt alive in her apartment, with the grandfather clock miraculously standing in the room where she was found dead. Beside it was a note that said: “Give this to Josh. Best Wishes, Savannah.” Category:Items/Objects